leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.3
| Data EU-NE = 2016-02-10 | Data EU-W = 2016-02-10 | Data NA = 2016-02-10 | Związane = Opis patcha 6.3 | Poprzedni = V6.2 | Następny = V6.4 }} __TOC__ , nakarmienie oraz osłabienie uzbrojenia , aby spełniały wszystkie warunki równowagi. Jednakże pomijając osłabienia i wzmocnienia, do których jesteście przyzwyczajeni, mamy jedną dużą zmianę: wprowadzamy . Poza prawdziwie złowieszczym imieniem, przedmiot ten chce stać się odpowiedzią na pytanie „Czy Riot kiedyś zrównoważy zabójców?”. Przez lata widzieliśmy, jak zabójcy kupowali przedmioty z obrażeniami, nawet jeżeli statystyki nie były całkowicie przydatne (najlepszym przykładem było kupowanie Krwiopijców i całkowite zignorowanie kradzieży życia) – przyczyną było to, że dobranie odpowiednich przedmiotów było tak trudne. Jasno zaznaczając „Hej, to dla was!”, możemy zacząć tworzyć oczekiwania co do tego, jak zabójca będzie zachowywał się w walkach, a także zysk siły, jakiego można się spodziewać. Może nie będzie to w 100% zrównoważone na starcie, ale w większości wypadków rada pozostaje taka sama: Jeżeli jakiś zabójca na was spojrzy, uciekajcie. To proste, prawda? Dodajcie do tego zmiany związane ze (więcej o tym poniżej) oraz poważną zmianę przedmiotów z pancerzem i oto mamy patch, który wprowadzi poważne zmiany w środkowej i późnej fazie gry w większości meczów. Czy zawalczycie o drugiego lub czwartego Smoka przeciw drużynie, w której 3 osoby nacierają samotnie ze ? Czy może zaczniecie walkę, mając 5 Mrocznych Ostrzy? Nie musicie odpowiadać teraz – jestem pewien, że odpowiednio przetrenujecie te obie całkowicie realistyczne sytuacje, aby stać się ekspertami. I to by było na tyle od nas! Miłego zanurzania się w oceanie kontekstu i do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie. Chodzi mi o drugą stronę wyboru bohaterów. Pewnie kupując Mroczne Ostrze. Do zobaczenia na szarym ekranie.|Patrick "Scarizard" Scarborough}} Bohaterowie (nowy przedmiot dla zabójców, o którym możecie poczytać niżej), przyjrzeliśmy się naszym zabójcom, aby zobaczyć, czy ktoś wyróżnia się lub odstaje od reszty. Gdy spojrzeliśmy na tych, którzy zostali z tyłu, nie było niespodzianką, że zobaczyliśmy tam Akali. ''Większość zabójców jest ocenianych na podstawie dwóch rzeczy: czasu potrzebnego do uśmiercenia łatwego do zabicia celu oraz możliwości dotarcia do następnego celu (to zmienia się na przemian). W naszej ocenie Akali dobrze radzi sobie z pierwszym, więc zajmujemy się drugim.}} * **Przywrócenie energii: 20/25/30/35/40 pkt. energii ⇒ 40 pkt. energii na wszystkich poziomach * **Szybkość doskoku: 1600 ⇒ 2000 oraz regeneracji many dostępnej dla wspierających, Alistar może przeżyć swoich przeciwników i potem iść na całość, gdy wyczerpią swoje zasoby. Tymczasowe ignorowanie wież i rozpoczynanie walk jest tym, za co go lubimy, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie miał pełnego zdrowia przez cały czas. A teraz kombinacja. Kombinacja Z Byka + Zmiażdżenie jest jedną z najsilniejszych interakcji w grze, ale sprawia, że bohater jest niezwykle trudny do zrównoważenia. Nie jest to proste do zrobienia za każdym razem (nawet przez profesjonalistów), co oznacza, że za każdym razem, gdy wzmacniamy lub osłabiamy Alistara, wpływa to na zdolność graczy do trafienia kombinacją. Koniec z tym. Po 6.3 będzie to coś, co Alistar będzie w stanie robić regularnie. Teraz decyzje będą sprowadzały się do „Czy chcę użyć kombinacji w tej sytuacji?” zamiast „Czy jestem w stanie wykonać kombinację?”. Wiemy, że ten świat jest straszny – będziemy z wami, żeby trzymać was za rękę. Pod wieżą. Gdy Alistar nas atakuje. (Pomocy).}} * **Prawdziwa kombinacja: Alistar może teraz przygotować i użyje go automatycznie po dotarciu do celu * **Koszt: 40/50/60/70/80 pkt. many ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many **Czas odnowienia: 12 sek. ⇒ 16 sek. * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 80/130/180/230/280 pkt. ⇒ 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia amunicji: 12/10/8 sek. ⇒ 12/11/10 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 11/10/9/8/7 sek. ⇒ 9/8,5/8/7,5/7 sek. * **Czas działania spowolnienia: 1,3 - 2 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. * **Czas użycia: 1 sek. ⇒ 0,75 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' – Problemy z piciem: Efekt przy trafieniu Pijackiej Furii zadaje teraz obrażenia w promieniu 250 jednostek od głównego celu * **'USUNIĘTO' – Wędruje martwy krab: Podstawowe ataki nie ogłuszają już **Spokojnie, nie nerwowo: Graves nie może już przerwać trwającego 0,25 sek. odrzutu po podstawowych atakach za pomocą Q – To Koniec lub . * **Podstawowe obrażenia drugiego uderzenia: 85/145/205/265/325 pkt. ⇒ 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. **Strzał ostrzegawczy: Teraz odtwarza krótką animację przed wybuchem po zderzeniu z terenem * **Za szybko: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że użycie Rozpędu przerywało animację przeładowania **Nie zapomnij: Graves będzie pamiętał ostatni wydany rozkaz ruchu/ataku po użyciu Rozpędu * **Opóźnienie przy spudłowaniu: 0,25 sek. ⇒ 0 sek. **Koszt: 35/45/55/65/75 pkt. many ⇒ 35/40/45/50/55 pkt. many **Liczy się współpraca: Macki, które zostaną zniszczone w ciągu 5 sekund od otrzymania obrażeń od Nośnika liczą się do usunięcia efektu **Wartościowe dusze: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że może użyć , aby pozbyć się efektu Nośnika, gdy leciał w jej kierunku i , rozkręcanie się Jaxa stało się formalnością, a nie czymś, co trudno osiągnąć. Montujemy mu ograniczniki prędkości, aby musiał trochę więcej czasu spędzić w walkach.}} * **Maksymalna liczba ładunków: 6 ⇒ 8 **Prędkość ataku z każdego ładunku: 4-14% (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 3,5-11% (na poziomach 1-18) **Prędkość ataku przy maksymalnej liczbie ładunków: 24-84% na poziom ⇒ 28-88% na poziom * **'USUNIĘTO' – Szybkie plucie: Nie daje już biernie Kog'Mawowi dodatkowej prędkości ataku * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Nawałnica śliny: Teraz biernie daje Kog'Mawowi 15/20/25/30/35% dodatkowej prędkości ataku **'NOWOŚĆ' – Minimalne obrażenia: Teraz zadaje przynajmniej 15 dodatkowych pkt. obrażeń magicznych na wszystkich poziomach * **Podstawowe obrażenia przy trafieniu: 40/70/100/130/160 pkt. ⇒ 40/65/90/115/140 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **'USUNIĘTO' – Daj im fory: Nie zadaje już zmniejszonych obrażeń stworom * **Czas odnowienia: 12/11/10/9/8 sek. ⇒ 14/13/12/11/10 sek. * **Czas trwania podrzucenia przy natychmiastowym użyciu: 1,5 sek. ⇒ 1 sek. *Ogólne **'USUNIĘTO' – Kocia konsekwencja: Nie ląduje już tuż przed celem * **Czas rzucenia: 0,25 sek. ⇒ 0,125 sek. **Przygotowanie do łowów: Rzut Bolą zaczyna działać za Rengarem, jeżeli użyje go podczas skoku **Łatwa ofiara: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Rzut Bolą nie zostawał użyty, jeżeli Rengar znajdował się pod wpływem efektów ograniczenia kontroli podczas rzucania. , Ryze jest zrównoważony wokół tego, co jest w stanie zrobić, zamiast tego, co faktycznie robi w czasie 5 sekund Superdoładowania. Ponieważ naszym celem jest stworzenie zrównoważonego stanu dla Ryze'a, zaczynamy od stworzenia dla niego jasno określonej „najlepszej możliwej” sytuacji dla Mistrzostwa Magii. Dzięki umieszczeniu ograniczenia, możemy skupić się na dopracowaniu reszty możliwości Ryze'a – jak chociażby sprawiając, że mistrzowskie opanowanie postaci będzie sprowadzać się do tego, ile razy uda wam się aktywować (i dobrze wykorzystać) Superdoładowanie, zamiast wciskania kombinacji zaklęć w jedną rotację. Jeszcze trzeba wiele dostosować, ale to konieczny pierwszy krok do tego, by Ryze był wreszcie w dobrym stanie.}} * **Czas działania: Teraz działa przez 5 rzuceń zaklęć lub 2,5-5 sek. (zależnie od poziomu ). * **Czas odnowienia: 80/60/40 sek. ⇒ 50/40/30 sek. i ). Szybkie wyjaśnienie: Jeżeli martwicie się o mechanikę trafień krytycznych w związku z Nasyconym Pożeraczem, pamiętajcie, że trafienie krytyczne działa na co trzecim ataku, a nie co trzecim trafieniu. Oznacza to, że Widmowe Uderzenie Nasyconego nie pozwoli mu podwójnie wykorzystywać trafień krytycznych, więc lepiej skupić się na obrażeniach od ataku i prędkości ataku, aby jak najlepiej wykorzystać nowy Okrzyk Bojowy.}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Skalowanie leczenia: Teraz skaluje się dodatkowo z 0,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **'NOWOŚĆ' – Jak tajfun: Teraz biernie sprawia, że co trzeci atak trafi krytycznie za 25/37,5/50/62,5/75% dodatkowych obrażeń krytycznych dla tego ataku * **Czas odnowienia: 14/13/12/11/10 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. na wszystkich poziomach trafia do sklepu z przedmiotami, częściowo cofamy tę zmianę, aby Zed nie rozpędził się za bardzo po kupnie jednego przedmiotu.}} * **Wzmocnienie obrażeń: 30/40/50% otrzymanych obrażeń ⇒ 25/35/45% otrzymanych obrażeń **Przejrzysta śmierć: Teraz lepiej przedstawia, że cel otrzyma śmiertelne obrażenia po wybuchu Znaku Śmierci * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 250/375/500 pkt. ⇒ 300/450/600 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,9 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1,1 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Zmniejszenie obrażeń w zewnętrznym pierścieniu: 25% mniej obrażeń ⇒ 33% mniej obrażeń **'NOWOŚĆ' – Uwaga na dole: Wskaźnik ostrzegający został zaktualizowany, aby wyraźnie pokazywać środek Aktualizacja ikon umiejętności Ikony umiejętności następujących bohaterów zostały zaktualizowane: * * * Przedmioty NOWOŚĆ: i i modlenia się, żeby wystarczyło to do zabicia celu. Równoważenie głównych przedmiotów to coś, co robimy dla każdej klasy, ale zabójcy poszli w odstawkę – zmuszeni do sięgania po najlepsze na chwilę obecną przedmioty, przez co równoważenie ich było trochę… bardzo niekonsekwentne. Mroczne Ostrze powoduje, że możemy dać im przedmiot, który nie tylko zwiększa ich obrażenia po kupieniu wszystkich przedmiotów, ale także pozwala wyrazić moc graczy z przewagą złota. Strzelcy mają , magowie – , a teraz zabójcy – Mroczne Ostrze. Bierna umiejętność Mrocznego Ostrza, Zmrok, daje zabójcom inny sposób na przyczynienie się do walk drużynowych. Obrażenia od brakującego zdrowia są wyjątkowe pod tym względem, że można uznać je za wzmocnienie obrażeń drużyny – dzięki temu zabójcy mogą lepiej sprawdzać się przy dobijaniu wrogów, zamiast poświęcaniu swojego życia, aby dopaść strzelca.}} *Przepis: + + 850 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 3250 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 75 pkt. *Premia do prędkości ruchu: 5% *Unikalne bierne: +10 pkt. przebicia pancerza *Unikalne bierne: Podstawowe ataki przeciw wrogim bohaterom nakładają Zmrok (120 sek. odnowienia) *'Zmrok': Po 2 sekundach Zmrok zadaje obrażenia fizyczne w wysokości 90 pkt. + 25% brakującego zdrowia celu. Jeżeli zabijesz cel lub uzyskasz asystę, zanim Zmrok wybuchnie, efekt odnawia się natychmiast. , to powinno być jasne, że tego nie robimy. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak potężny może być efekt użycia Zhonyi – i jak zniechęcający dla ludzi, którzy chcą was zamordować – jesteśmy zadowoleni z ograniczenia go przez wysoki koszt. A teraz przejdźmy do Naramiennika Poszukiwacza. Nawet jeżeli sytuacja jest odpowiednia do kupienia Naramiennika Poszukiwacza, to czujecie się z tym źle, więc wprowadzamy zmiany. Dodanie kolejnego przedmiotu z pancerzem zwiększa jego skuteczność, gdy chcecie bronić się przed obrażeniami fizycznymi (czyt. Zedem) w alei.}} *Przepis: + + 465 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 165 szt. złota *Pancerz: 25 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. czy . Teraz jest tańsza.}} *Łączny koszt: 1100 szt. złota ⇒ 1000 szt. złota (powiedzmy, przeciwko drużynie skupiającej się na trafieniach krytycznych), ciężko jest zrezygnować z tego przedmiotu. Osłabiamy moc Pancerza Umrzyka, aby decyzja nie sprowadzała się do „kupuj to zawsze, bez wyjątku”.}} *Łączny koszt: 2800 szt. złota ⇒ 2900 szt. złota *Spowolnienie Miażdżącego Uderzenia: 75% ⇒ 50% . Nie musicie dziękować).}} *'NOWOŚĆ' – Zabawna peleryna: Teraz zadaje 50% dodatkowych obrażeń stworom i potworom *Łączny koszt: 3000 szt. złota ⇒ 2900 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 450 pkt. ⇒ 500 pkt. *Obrażenia od Naładowania: 30 pkt. ⇒ 40 pkt. . Robi wszystko, czego zapragniecie, i jeszcze więcej. Mimo że wygląda to na osłabienia, chcemy, aby Armata była „bezpiecznym” przedmiotem dystansowym, w porównaniu z pozostałymi wyborami.}} *Prędkość ruchu: RUCHU 7% ⇒ 5% *Obrażenia od Naładowania: 50-200 pkt. ⇒ 50-160 pkt. *Obrażenia od Naładowania: 30-100 pkt. ⇒ 50-120 pkt. *Koszt skompletowania: 900 szt. złota ⇒ 650 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2800 szt. złota ⇒ 2550 szt. złota *'NOWOŚĆ' – Nie dziś: Teraz śledzi w opisie, ile razy redukcja obrażeń uratowała wam życie podczas walki , , i ) jest zbyt duża. Podoba nam się zainteresowanie użytkowymi butami, ale są tak tanie, że wszystko inne idzie w odstawkę.}} *Łączny koszt: 800 szt. złota ⇒ 900 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 800 szt. złota ⇒ 900 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 800 szt. złota ⇒ 900 szt. złota *Prędkość ruchu poza walką: 105 jedn. ⇒ 115 jedn. Summoner's Rift . To powiedziawszy, droga do tego momentu nie jest tak satysfakcjonująca, jak byśmy chcieli. Mimo że drugi i czwarty ładunek Smoka zawsze były sporo warte, ponieważ odblokowują dwa najbardziej pożądane wzmocnienia (prędkość ruchu dla całej drużyny oraz zagrożenie ze względu na piąty ładunek), wielu osobom nie chce się go zabijać. Dodajcie do tego większą wartość samotnego nacierania i niszczenia wież w 2016 i okazuje się, że wiele Smoków nie zostaje uśmierconych. Kombinowaliśmy przez jakiś czas nad potencjalnymi rozwiązaniami i oto, do czego doszliśmy: '''Nie jest konieczne, aby każdy ładunek Smoka był tak potężny, że walka o niego jest konieczna'. Taka sytuacja powoduje, że każde wzmocnienie Smoka gwarantuje, że zdobędziecie następne, przez co gra skupia się trochę za bardzo na starciach we wczesnej fazie gry. To powiedziawszy, każdy Smok powinien zapewniać przewagę, która ma znaczenie – jako przeciwnicy powinniście podejmować decyzję o poddaniu ładunku Smoka na zasadzie „zrobimy coś równie wartościowego” zamiast „wzmocnienie jest tak słabe, że nam się nie chce”.'' I to doprowadza nas do dzisiaj. Te zmiany mają na celu znalezienie złotego środka, aby ładunki Smoka były pożądane, ale niekonieczne do zdobycia. Dodając wzmocnieniom więcej wartości strategicznej (spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – „każdy jest ” jest znacznie fajniejsze niż „o rany, zadaję więcej obrażeń stworom”), chcemy sprawić, aby gracze, którzy uważają Smoka za drogę do zwycięstwa, czuli się lepiej.}} *Smoczy gniew (2. ładunek): +15% obrażeń przeciw wieżom i budynkom ⇒ Twoje podstawowe ataki podpalają wieże, zadając 10-180 pkt. obrażeń przez 2 sekundy. *Smocza dominacja (4. ładunek): +15% obrażeń przeciw potworom i stworom ⇒ Otrzymujesz 20% mniej obrażeń od wież Ładowane zaklęcia nie przerywa już niektórych ładowanych umiejętności.}} Następujące umiejętności nie są już przerywane przez Powrót lub : * ** * ** * ** Nowy wybór bohaterów Wprowadzone z 6.3 *Tajne strategie: Zamiar wyboru nie jest już ujawniany drużynie przeciwnej, gdy przyjdzie wasza kolej na wybór. *Darmowi, ale nie w rankingu: Darmowi bohaterowie nie są już dostępni w meczach rankingowych. To powrót do sytuacji przed rozpoczęciem sezonu 2016. Wprowadzone w trakcie okresu 6.3 *Nie takie tajne strategie: Bany wyświetlają się teraz w historii rozgrywek dla meczów rozegranych w kolejkach z NWB. *Buforowanie: Nowy wybór bohaterów powinien być bardziej przyjazny przy dokonywaniu wyborów lub banów, gdy została niecała sekunda. Powiadomienia na temat e-sportu w kliencie *LCS...Y: Poczynając od tygodnia, w którym pojawi się 6.3, gracze w regionach LCS zobaczą powiadomienia na temat e-sportu w kliencie dla północnoamerykańskiego i europejskiego LCS, zamiast tylko dla swojego regionu *Jeżeli już oglądacie: Przypominamy, że powiadomienia na temat e-sportu można wyłączyć w opcjach Naprawione błędy *Klony bohaterów wyświetlają teraz efekty cząsteczkowe eliksirów. * nie zapomina już o odbijaniu się w kierunku stworów, gdy zostanie rzucony na wrogiego bohatera stojącego w , a w pobliżu nie ma innych wrogich bohaterów *Nie dochodzi już do sytuacji, w której czasami nie przechodzi przez , gdy próbuje przejść przez drugi po wyjściu z pierwszego *Wzmocnienie za nie może być już aktywowane, gdy jest się martwym *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że efekt uzdrowienia o 6% maksymalnego zdrowia ze specjalizacji był liczony na podstawie zdrowia stwora oblężniczego lub dużego potwora, zamiast postaci *Naprawiono szereg brakujących efektów dźwiękowych: **Efekt dźwiękowy skórki totemu dla i **Dialogi **Dialogi w **Efekt wystrzału przy *Gracze na Macach nie widzą już fałszywego komunikatu błędu przy logowaniu *Gracze na Macach mogą ponownie wybierać skórki totemów podczas wyboru bohatera *Tryb okienkowy ponownie zachowuje się prawidłowo dla klienta Mac *Naprawiono tryby kamery „Boczny margines” i „Częściowo zablokowana” *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zabicie przeciwników we mgle wojny czasami zmniejszało licznik zabitych stworów *Podobnie jak w przypadku poprawki w ostatnim patchu, następujące umiejętności nie aktywują już swoich efektów w miejscu startowym, gdy wchodzą w interakcję z umiejętnościami przemieszczającymi, jak : ** ** ** ** **efekt przerażenia ** **kombinacja / ** ** ** ** ** **efekt ogłuszenia przy ścianie ** ** i ** ** ** ** ** Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki udostępnimy podczas patcha 6.3: * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje en:V6.3 fr:V6.3